Sisters Know Best
by hisgreeneyes13
Summary: If my older sisters taught me one thing about going to Hogwarts it was be very selective about the type of boys you spend your time with, being labeled a slut comes with the family name, so thread carefully. Well I may have fucked up a bit on that end. You see, I've had my fair share of hook ups and screw ups, oh and did I mention my best friend happens to be Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Here We Go Again

Charlotte's POV

Looking out the window of the Hogwarts express I contemplate my life and all the shitty decisions I've made that have lead me to this exact position. Here I am surrounded by Slytherin's very worst and somehow call these teens my very best friends. But hey when your last name's Zabini and your two older sisters were the school sluts, people expect certain things from you. My best friend Scorpius can relate to that. He's nothing like his father; sure they look almost exactly alike, lean, tall, platinum blond hair. But unlike his father, Scorpius isn't evil, he's just one confident bastard and when you have Draco Malfoy as a parent I'm guessing you sort of have to be. We met in the common room one night in first year, we'd both felt alone and judged and easily gravitated towards each other. We'd been best friends ever since. We both understand that who your family is, doesn't define who you are. I've never once judged him for his family and he's never once judged me for mine.

"Charlotte?" I glance over at Alec, our resident alcoholic who's always up for a good time. Alec's beer gut may keep the ladies away but he can drink any one of us under the table and has connections all through the school and always informs us about the best parties and the best gossip.

"When do you think we should spread the word about the welcome back Slytherin party we're hosting tonight?"

"Were having a party tonight?

"Of course we are, can't let those Gryffindor losers beat us as the biggest party house this year now can we." Of course this comes from Hayley who as I take my first good look at her since before the summer, has dyed the tips of her brown hair red. It looks good and gives her more of a hipster/baddass look, which I'm guessing is what she was going for.

Alec pipes up from the other side of the compartment, "Char I want everyone to hear about our party! And I mean everyone, like even first years who can't even go. You're always the best with this kind of stuff, when should we drop the news?"

"When everyone's almost done eating. That's the best time. People will be talking about it as they leave the Great Hall and everyone will overhear."

"That's perfect!" I can see Scorpius out of the corner of my head, nodding his head in agreement, guess he approves. I shift closer to him "where's Al, Scorp?"

I hear most of the conversations in our compartment die down, it seems I wasn't the only one wondering where our friend Albus Potter was right now.

"With his family." Is all Scorp says. Scorpius and Al are super close. Becoming friends as first years almost immediately. To the shock of almost the whole school, and definitely their parents, they have a true friendship and have a lot in common. As the only member of the Potter and Weasley clan in Slytherin, Al doesn't get the spend as much time with his family as the rest of them, so he tries to separate time to see them as much as he can. It still makes us uneasy when he's away from us, because we all know his family thinks we're a bunch of bad influences on him.

"You see him a lot this summer?" I ask. Scorp winces a little and shakes his head sadly. Will definitely need to find out more information about this.

On the other side of the compartment beside Alec are Hunter and Ash the couple of the group who are almost constantly attached at the hip. At this moment it's their mouths that are attached. Hunter completely fits the category tall, dark and handsome and with Ash's beautiful completion and gorgeous blond hair, they're perfect, I get nauseous just looking at them. We've all been friends for years and as 7th years, we'll run Slytherin this year. My excitement dies a little when I think of all the parties and all the smoking my friends will be interested in doing this year. As a non-smoker I'm forced to be the one sober friend as they get high all the time. And as someone who makes very poor decisions when drunk going to a million parties doesn't really interest me at the moment. While my two older sisters were very promiscuous and started sleeping around at a young age they were labeled sluts for their entire time at Hogwarts. And when I arrived people believed I'd be the same way, and I when people expect the worst from you, most of the time you just let them. But even though I've had my fair share of hook ups and mistakes. I've developed some serious trust issues. But who wouldn't when you see your sisters get used by guy after guy. And here I am in 7th year still a virgin and more lonely then ever. I look over at Scorpius, who's slept with almost every girl I know and wish things could be different.

The Trolley witch knocks on our compartment door and offers us sweets. I definitely have a galleon somewhere.

Scorpius's POV

Sitting around all my friends in the Great Hall brings me the greatest sense of comfort, being home with mom and dad is fine and everything, but being here, back at Hogwarts, well it's home. Putting my arm casually over Al's shoulder, I shove him playfully closer to his on and off again girlfriend Ana Krum. I think they're on right now, or maybe not, I can never remember.

"How was the train ride Al?" Alec asks over the loud hum of conversations going on around us. I laugh to myself at how obvious Alec's intentions are when it comes to asking Al questions, all he wants is possible gossip on Al's famous family.

"It was pretty boring, just the usual loud and obnoxious bunch that I've seen all summer," he shakes he head and looks at charlotte, "I can never get two words in, I'm sure you get that?" Charlotte shakes her head in agreement and everyone around us laughs. I always forget that Charlotte has two sisters that everyone knows, she's so different than them, and I can't understand how nobody sees that.

"What's Caroline doing this year?" Ana asks oblivious to Charlotte's discomfort.

"That's the one who graduated last year right?" Eric Goyle interjects into our conversation. Bloody hell I hate that guy.

Charlotte shakes her head in agreement and looks around our group nervously. "she met some French guy, while on our trip to France this summer and is travelling around Europe for a bit with him."

"Didn't she have any job offers when she graduated" Ana asks, again with the sister questions.

"Um, Caroline wasn't really into school."

"Yeah because she was into dick!" Hunter is such an idiot! Why would he say that? Everyone starts to laugh and I gently place my hand on Charlotte leg and give it a quick squeeze. She hates it when people talk about her sisters or compare her to them. She hates that they had horrible reputations and that because of them so does she. Even I know Charlotte's the opposite of a slut, and I would know with the amount of sluts I associate with.

"Okay guys everyone's almost done eating let's spread the news about the party: 11pm, Slytherin common room, 5th years and up, tell everyone."

As our friends start getting up and spreading the party details, I grab Charlotte's hand and start dragging her towards the dungeons.

"I don't know why you don't stand up for yourself"

"There's no point."

It's impossible to get through Charlotte's stubbornness. She's such a sweet and kind person I will never understand how we all became friends. But without her our little group would be incomplete.

"You talking to anyone?" I ask her, wondering which douchebag has caught her attention this time.

"Um, no."

"When was the last guy?"

"Last year."

"Wait, you haven't had any action all summer? How is that possible?"

"I'm so done getting to know guys and failing for them and having them think I'm lying when I tell them I'm a virgin. As soon as they find out I wont sleep with them, I find out what they really wanted from me and how they were using me all along. Then I become a tease and they end it with me. I'm done with it."

"Char I'm sorry." Damn what am I supposed to say to that. These are the time Char needs a close girl to talk to about this stuff, because I'm lost.

"C'mon let's go play wizards chess in the common room, and I can beat you for the 7th billionth time. " and as Charlotte smiles and laughs, I remember why I deal with all that girly emotional bullshit.


	2. We Slytherins Know How To Party

Rose's POV

The Slytherin common room is packed as I make my way around the large green and silver common room. I can see students from all four houses wondering around and playing drinking games. I spot my brother Hugo chugging some butter beers with his friends in one corner and my cousin Louis snogging a pretty blond girl from hufflepuff in another. Wandering around it hits me how different this common room is from our own and I can't imagine snuggling by the fire and writing an essay in this gloomy and dark atmosphere. I can't remember the last party that attracted this many students and as I'm pushing past hordes of teens I wish this party had been a tad more exclusive. I will admit though the couches in here do look very comfortable and perfect to snog on.

I finally spot Al with his friends Malfoy, Charlotte and sadly he's with his skank of a girlfriend Ana. The three of them are sitting on some couches looking deep in conversation while Ana sits pointlessly on Al's lap looking faded. Easy to say that the family isn't very fond of Albus's on and off girlfriend. I'm incredibly surprised that Malfoy is still with his friends and hasn't ditched them for some slutty girl he knows he can take back to his dormitory. But of course the party isn't over and there's still time.

Malfoy and I have a strange relationship; I thoroughly disliked him and all his friends when he and Al first became friends. I was scared they'd change my favorite cousin and make him into something he's not. But as the years went by and I noticed little change in Albus I decided to give him a chance. That chance coupled with teenaged hormones ended in an unhealthy sexual relationship where we would hook up with each other if there was no one else around.

"Hey Red" my annoying nickname sounds even more annoying coming from Malfoy's lips.

"Malfoy."

"You enjoying the party Rose?" Charlotte asks shyly. I can't help but smile as I talk to her. Out of all of Al's Slytherin friends, she's by far my favorite and has definitely been around the Potter/Weasley clan the most. She's just so much more likeable than the rest of them and I think Al knows it, which is why he invites her over so much. She'd be so perfect for Al. Tiny as can be, barely coming up to 5'2 with dark black hair and hazel eyes, skinny but with lots of curves. They could have little black haired babies!

"There are so many people here, I'm feeling a little bit claustrophobic."

Al pipes up "we've been hiding from the 4th years in this corner. I do not like answering questions about dad when I'm drunk"

"I feel like all of Hogwarts is here." Charlotte says.

"It's the first night. It's always busy, just like Halloween, Valentines day, stuff like that." Ana says needing to be involved in our conversation. I give her a dirty look without meaning to; she just gets under my skin. Looking around I begin to notice more and more the amount of couples snogging around us and the amount of copious drinking I'm missing out on. Knowing that this year will be my most stressful one of all I know I need to let lose tonight.

I look up at Malfoy. "Want to get me a drink?" I ask flirtatiously, might as well have some fun with him tonight. I'm far too tired to try to find a boy here that would want to hook up with just Rose and not Rose Weasley.

"Yeah let's go." That was easy.

Charlotte's POV

After Scorpius leaves with Rose, I feel like crap, Scorp was the only thing making this party not suck for me. As I drink whatever mixed drink I have in my hand I look around the party trying to spot some of my friends. Hayley is playing some magical drinking game with some younger Slytherin girls, probably trying to win some money through a bet or something; she's good at party games. I see Alec surrounded by a group of guys in an animated conversation. And lastly I see hunter and ash sitting close to the fire drinking and snogging. Not wanted to disturb any of them I look over to Al who surprisingly seems to be fighting with Ana about something. I stand up to leave feeling awkward for intruding on a personal moment between them when Al grabs my arm.

"Don't go Char, Ana is leaving." He says holding onto me firmly and giving Ana a scorching look. She gets up unsteadily obviously very intoxicated, but Al doesn't move to steady her like he usually would. He only looks on as she wobbly makes her way to another part of the room, probably to get more firewiskey.

"Is everything okay?" Even though I know that Al and Ana are on and off, I've never seen them argue in public.

"I hate how negative and judgmental she is. Especially towards my family!"

"Yeah I can imagine that's hard to deal with and extremely hurtful. No one wants to hear anything bad about their family, even if they deserve it. We love them too much."

"I knew you'd get it." Al says putting his arm around me and pulling me close, I can smell the firewiskey on his breath and as his eyelids drop momentarily I know he's drunk.

"I just don't think she's right for me you know? There are so many more fish in the sea. And by fish, I mean girls, hot ones." Albus starts chuckling and can't seem to stop. It's definitely bedtime for you buddy.

"Let's get you upstairs huh? Wouldn't want to do something you'd regret tomorrow right?" As I try to grab Al's arm are drape it over my shoulder, he grabs my face intently and looks into my eyes.

"Char, you're so…"

"What?" before I can say anything else or try to help in upstarts, Al kisses me. And not some flimsy peck where you can't feel a thing. A real kiss, an intense one, even with tongue! What is happening tonight? He's definitely just drunk right? It couldn't have been anything other than that, I mean what about Ana? Al is trying to get off from the couch where he'd fallen when I'd let go of him after the kiss. Id been too shocked to break his fall and in his drunk state he'd hit the couch hard. I reach for his arm again when this time another set of hands grab his other arm.

"Need some help here?" thank merlin it's Scorpius. I shake my head a little to aggressively and he chuckles. I wonder if he saw the kiss?

Big boy Albus drink a little too much fire whiskey?" he asks using his baby voice, which sounds so ridiculous attached to his body I can't help but laugh.

"You having a good time Charlotte?" Scorp asks. He's not looking at me but more so concentrating on listing most of Al's weight as we bring him up the stairs towards the 7th year boy's dormitory.

"You could say that." When Scorp doesn't say anything else or even laugh I know he hasn't seen the kiss. He would of made fun of me if he had I know it.

Al tries to say something but all that comes out are a set of undistinguishable mumbles that sound like a toddler. I can't help but giggle at his failed attempt of a sentence, and thankfully we've reached the top of the staircase.

"Since when do you weight so much big boy?" Scorp asks I think more to him, as we fling Al onto his bed. Which happens to be the bed farthest from the door. Scorp goes towards his own bed, which is right next to Al's and grabs a glass of water and starts chugging. While helping Al into his bed and taking off his shoes and socks I ask Scorpius the question that's been on my mind since he appeared over to help me.

"Where's Rose? Weren't you with her?"

After a long pause Scorp gives me a funny look. "She had to go back to Gryffindor with some friends."

"Oh."

I still cannot believe that Albus has the nerve to kiss me and then basically pass out. This is not fair I should not be the only one freaking out right now!

"Everything okay?" Scorp keeps giving me this weird look; do I have something on my face?

Al how can you sleep at a time like this? I'm too sober for all of this confusion.

Want to go back downstairs and play some King's Cup with me?"

Again Scorp looks surprised, yet I can't imagine why we play drinking games together all the time.

"Yeah I need more fire whiskey."

"Same here."

When we reach the common room I see Ana chatting with her friends and taking shots. She seems fine, if not completely wasted. I feel an intense sense of guilt, she doesn't know it, but her boyfriend just kissed me. What's going to happen between them now? The last thing I would ever want is to ever get in-between a couple. Scorp grabs my hand and leads me towards a plush corner of the room with lots of siting space. Half the people have gone back to their dorms by now and there's more space to breathe now. When we sit down and accio some cards some Slytherin friends join us on the floor. No one can resist King's Cup.

I look up at Ana one more time, before taking a big chug of butter beer, Al and Ana will be fine by tomorrow.


	3. Albus Is Hungover

Scorpius's POV

"What are you thinking about" I ask.

Char shrugs. "Just thinking."

I laugh. "You have to be thinking about something," I say with a smile.

"Honestly it's nothing." I'm about to press further when Al comes towards our table and flops down next to me. He looks awful, dark circles under his eyes, his face looks a little green and his hair is sticking out in a dozen different directions.

"Here Al drink some pumpkin juice, you need to get rid of that hangover." Damn I feel bad for the poor bloke. What would have provoked him to drink so much?

"Thanks man." Al barely looks up as he tries to down the drink I just poured him.

"Did something happen last night?"

Al finally looks up and he and Char say at the same time, "nope!" that's weird. I give Charlotte a weird look, I wasn't asking her.

"You sure? Because I heard you and Ana broke up again. But that this time it was bad."

"Oh that. Yeah I guess you could say we broke up. I didn't know you were talking about that."

"What else would I be talking about?" I ask incredulously, "You happen to be looking at the bloke who put you to bed last night, along with this wonderful lady." I say nodding over to Charlotte.

Al takes a big gulp of pumpkin juice. "I just want to go back to bed… my head is throbbing."

"That's what happens when you mix fireball rum and fire whiskey." Alec says as he sits down next to Charlotte.

"Hey where was professor Sinistra last night?" I ask Alec. Our head of household was surprisingly absent last night.

With a confident smile Alec looks around to make sure no one is listening, "I took care of her." He says in a shushed tone.

Charlotte looks horrified "I can't believe you Alec!" All I can do is chuckle; parties are so much better when the professors don't hear about them. I look over to Al who has his head in his hands; I doubt he's even listening.

We see professor Sinistra start handing out timetable's as students start getting up and heading to their first class of the morning. When she gets to our little group she hands out the timetables and I take Al's for him.

"Who has Herbology first with Al?"

I do." Alec says, "Need to learn all about those herbs now don't we." He winks at Charlotte and I shake my head.

"Here take this bottle of pumpkin juice to go and give it to Al halfway through class. I don't want him being sick on the first day okay." I pass the closed bottle to Alec and start patting Al's back. "I have class with him before lunch so I'll get him some more then."

Everyone nods understandingly. We've all been there. Charlotte gets up and waves towards Hayley who I'm guessing she has class with. "Bye guys, see you at lunch!" and with one final wave she's gone.

"Alright big boy time to get you to class." I say to Al.

"No I don't want to." He wines which only makes Alec and I laugh.

"Oh no I think Ana is making her way over here..."

And he's up and halfway to the doors before I can finish my sentence. Typical.

Charlotte POV

Walking to class with Hayley is basically like reading a gossip magazine. This girl knows everything. As we walk towards towards the forbidden forest for our care of magical creatures lesson I feel as though I've heard enough stupid gossip and I'm about to start tuning her out and enjoy the scenery when I hear a familiar name on her lips.

"Wait what'd you say about Al." I can't help but ask. If anyone saw our kiss, Hayley would know.

"Everyone's talking about his breakup with Ana."

"What's the big deal about this one? They break up all the time."

"Yeah but like normally they keep really quiet about it when they do and are really casual about it and three days later their back together." I nod urging Hayley to continue. "Well last night Ana was talking some serious trash about Al and saying some pretty rude things. She seems pretty adamant that they aren't getting back together. I even saw her snogging some random bloke."

"Wow." I don't even know what say. I really hope this isn't about me. But I couldn't be. And on top of it Al and Ana have had issues forever. One little incident wouldn't change that. I wonder what Ana said to Al about his family?

"Charlotte, that's not all I saw."

Oh no. Please don't say what I think your going to say. I cant even make eye contact with her, I'm so nervous.

"I saw you and Al kiss. I was so surprised. What happened? Are you guys a thing, and just never told any of us?"

"No, no definitely not. That was the first time that's happened." What can I say to make this better? "Honestly Hayley I don't know where it came from, he was drunk and kissed me out of nowhere. I would never hook up with a guy with a girlfriend and I'd never hide anything from you." Though Hayley and I may not be the closest when it comes to friendships I've shared a dorm with her for 6 years and as far as girl friendships go she's my number one.

"I believe you. Don't worry I got your back and made sure anyone who saw will keep their mouths shut. I have a lot of dirt on people as you know." She says proudly, but then she grabs my shoulder and gives me a good shake. " I don't know how long the silence will last, someone will spill, he is Albus Potter for merlin's sake, and when that happens you have to decide what you want to do about Al and please for the love of god tell Scorpius before then."

"Why would I tell Scorpius?"

Hayley just rolls her eyes at me and by this time we've reached the forbidden forest and our professor and classmates are all there ready for the class to begin. I love learning about all the beautiful magical creatures muggles are too thick to realize live on this earth with us. Since its one of my favorite classes, I get to relax and not think about all the drama to follow.

Albus's POV

I glance around me while sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, to see that Lily, my younger sister is about to burst with excitement. My hangover has finally started to die down and at this point I'm starving. I'm sitting with Rose, Lily and Hugo as well as Molly and Louis who are Ravenclaw's. We don't always sit together, but I was avoiding the Slytherin table for more than one reason and the rest of the cousins followed me to the Gryffindor table. We try to spend as much time together as possible especially since the older cousins are gone now and it's only up to us.

Lily can no longer contains herself and with a big triumphant smile exclaims "so is it true? That you've finally broken up the troll for good?"

"Yeah we're over" after hearing from multiple sources all the awful things she'd said and done last night there was no way we'd ever get back together. Not that I wanted to.

I look around and notice how happy all my cousins look. "Wow guys you all look really gutted and devastated thanks for the support." I say sarcastically. I shake my head; my family has the worst poker face.

"We aren't going to pretend we aren't happy. You know we never liked her." Rose says from across the table.

Lily looks so happy and nods in agreement with Rose, but I can never be mad at Lily for long so I just shake my head and put my arm around her for a one armed hug. We've spent so much time together; since James had left home we'd become even closer.

"Did anyone get any letters from our parents."

"Mum sent us one this morning," Hugo says " she wanted to know how our first night went."

"We told her about your break up! Everyone will be so pleased!" Rose teases.

I grumble to myself, so over this conversation already, why is everyone ganging up on me? I need to talk to Charlotte and soon, but not with everyone around we have to talk in private. I may have been drunk last night but I remember everything.


	4. Getting Cozy With Some Potions

Charlotte's POV

The last class of the day happens to be double potions with the Gryffindor's, every year it's the same. Scorpius and I are partners while Al and Ana are partners. But I have a feeling this year will be different. I'm sitting in front of two cauldrons with Al, Scorp and Alec, while professor Slughorn magically writes the ingredients needed for today's potion on the blackboard at the front of the class. Putting my big girl pants on I start to ask Alec to be my partner so that Al and Scorp can work together to avoid drama, when Al stops me.

"Let's be partners this year Charlotte. I know you always get an Outstanding with Scorpius over here, but I'm a natural potions maker and I promise to keep your grade up."

Say what?

"Yeah sure." I kiss Scorpius on the forehead and switch spots with Alec so I'm sitting next to Al, who gives me a big smile. Seems he cured his hangover since he seems to be in good spirits and as he gets up and heads over to the ingredient cupboard with a spring in his step, I'm shocked at how much energy he has. When I'm hung-over I want to crawl into a hole and never get out. Like ever. Scorpius gets up and joins Albus and while they load ingredients into their arms they have a hushed conversation. Going back and forth, I wonder what they're talking about.

Alec looks ecstatic at the idea of working with Scorpius and the Outstanding he's likely to receive because of it. "You seem happy," I say with a smirk in his direction.

"This could possibly be my first Outstanding ever!" as he says this Albus and Scorpius return with all our ingredients and Scorpius shakes his head in amazement.

"Just don't touch anything okay?" is all he says to Alec which only makes Alec happier. Of course the idea of not doing any work and getting a good grade must be heaven to a guy like Alec.

As professor Slughorn tells everyone to begin the volume in the classroom goes up as each team begins his or her own conversations. The potion tables are big enough that when seated on opposite ends, hushed conversations are more or less private. I open my textbook to page 119 and start calculating the measurements needed. Al's doing a great job of helping me and we're off to a great start. As we work together in sync I take my time to take a good look at him without it being weird. I noticed how he's really filled out over the last few years, how his hair has grown out ever so slightly over the summer so that it's an effortless mess at the top of his head, I like it. And lastly I noticed his green eyes. The eyes he received from his father. I'd never appreciate Al this way and had never really let myself feel attracted to him. He'd always been taken and he'd always been just a friend. Yet ever since our kiss I keep thinking of how much I wish I could kiss him again. Looking up from Al and our work, I see Scorp looking over at me, he tries to give me a smile, but it looks more like a grimace. He's crushing ingredients into his cauldron while Alec is drumming his hands on our table looking bored. I mouth at him "miss me?" and he shakes his head aggressively, which makes me giggle. Merlin I love that kid.

Al taps me on the shoulder, "can we talk about last night now?" oh.

"I'm honestly shocked you remember."

He chuckles, "yeah I got pretty wasted I'll admit, but I wouldn't forget something like that."

"We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to, I mean things just ended between you and Ana."

He gives me a searing look and takes a deep breath, "honestly Char I don't even want to talk about her, she's so irrelevant to me at this point."

"Oh I see." I don't know what to say. This is so confusing. "I hope I had nothing to do with…"

He interrupts me, "no not at all, don't even think that."

"Okay good, I wasn't sure… just because it came so out of no where."

"Not completely out of nowhere I mean, Char don't be naïve, you have to know how much guys want you."

I'm not unattractive, I've had my fair share of boyfriends and I have enough self confidence in myself to not be insecure about my looks. But really Albus why are you trying to bring other guys into this?

"And when you say guys, are you talking about yourself?" straight to the point.

"Yeah I think so. Ever since last night, I feel shy and nervous around you, like I have fucking Cornish pixies in my stomach."

"I know what you mean."

"So I'm not alone here, you feel something too?" he looks hopefully as he asks me our most important question yet.

"Yeah, I feel something." I take a deep breath and make sure my next words are very clear. "I'm not sure I want anything serious right now though." He doesn't seem upset so I feel a weight lifted off my shoulders. Thank merlin he's not hurt. And I can feel myself relax for the first time since we started this conversation. Ever since id talked to Hayley this morning, I'd decided that our friendship we too precious to ruin over a quick relationship.

"No problem, we'll keep it casual and just take things as they come. No pressure, we stop having feelings we end it. No big deal, we've both hooked up with friends before and it didn't ruin the friendships, we'll just make sure we're careful this time."

I look up at Al and remember how badly I'd wanted to kiss him, just minutes ago. Then glance across the table at Scorpius working on his potion staring intently at his textbook. I know what a bad idea this could be. How both of our reputations wont help our situation. Yet as Al places his hand on mine and gives it a quick squeeze I can't help but say "yes."

Rose's POV

It's only the first freaking day of class and I already have so much work to do, but I guess that's what you get for taking 6 NEWTS. After saying goodbye to my friend Marissa who had to meet her boyfriend somewhere, I head back towards the Gryffindor common room. What a great potions class, I got to socialize with Marissa who I hadn't seen since the feast last night. Why is that girl always with her boyfriend? And as a bonus I got to see Ana shimmer with rage as she watched my favorite new couple in action. There has to be some way I can hook Albus and Charlotte up. How hard can it be? If they came out as a couple Ana's face would be worth every galeon in Gringott's.

"Hey Rose, wait up!"

It's Louis. Aside from Albus he's one of my favorite cousins. Other than him being in Ravenclaw, we have tons in common and I can always go to him, if I want to complain about parents, grades or even boys. I love to way he embraces everything about himself and doesn't put to much weight in disappointing our parents, which I cant, help but admire. It's hard not to get caught up in having the perfect imagine and not letting the daily prophet get any dirt on you. It's so hard to balance school, family and a social life when your parents saved the whole freaking wizarding world.

"My mom wants to know your size, for Victoire's bridesmaid dress." He rolls his eyes, "I think their going shopping soon."

"How you live with all those girls I will never understand." I pat his back, "I'll send her an owl don't worry about it."

"Thanks Rosie!" Louis's long blond is now pulled up in a man bun and he's gained even more height since before the summer. He's almost a foot taller than her now. I want to ask him about the girl I saw him with at the party last night, but it's no use, he's probably already forgotten her name by now. Louis is a one night only kind of guy and he's been that way ever since he arrived at Hogwarts. Pretty girls don't stand a chance against his charms; he is part Veela after all.

"I saw you with Malfoy the other night didn't I? What are you doing Rosie?" he says while shaking his head in obvious disappointment.

"It's just a bit of fun, don't get your knickers in a twist. He's definitely not boyfriend material." I say calmly, since after all, I've explained this to basically all my cousins over the years.

"Yeah but you've gone there more than once now Rosie that means there's something there."

"Just because you lose interest in girls after one night doesn't mean the rest of the wizarding population is like you." I'm pleased with my comeback and give Louis my best Hermione Granger stare.

"And besides, what's with all the boy questions huh, you don't see me asking about the girls I see you with?"

"Yeah well, you know better, I don't" he winks and with that he's off and wrapping his arm around a pretty brunette from Gryffindor a few steps ahead of me. Doesn't he ever get sick of getting girls?


	5. I Couldn't Control Myself

Scorpius's POV

The next few days were weird. School went on as usual as did the social aspect of Hogwarts. I'd sit with my friends during class, eat meals while joking around; spend evenings in the common room surrounded by my favorite people. Whether we were doing homework or playing exploding snap, everything seemed just great. Until suddenly I'd look around and notice that things had somehow changed a little. Like when Hunter and Ash would leave to go have some couple time, and id be unable to locate either Al or Charlotte. Or when we'd be doing our homework instead of having Charlotte ask me a billion and one questions the whole time, she was now sitting next to Al constantly giggling over something he'd said. And while I wouldn't say I took my friendship with charlotte for granted as the years went by, I suddenly noticed how much time I was used to spending with her, when she suddenly had other plans. Instead of sitting with me during meals, I'd see her next to Haley and the other girls she shared her dorm with gossiping and laughing in my direction.

I didn't want to sound pathetic but I felt like I'd been replaced as her best friend. I'd never thought our closeness had bothered her, nor did I think she was actually affected by the rumors that would constantly surface about us sleeping together. But now I could barely find her alone. Was she avoiding me?

I felt like my friends knew something I didn't and it's killing me not knowing what. I can't even enjoy this delicious breakfast in front of me. Eggs, toast, jam and some fruit, and all I can think about is how lonely I feel. And by that I don't mean sexually lonely because I never have to look to far for those. I just miss my best friend Charlotte.

I look up and see Anastasia Greengrass smirking at me and then look back at her friends and whisper to them, she's probably telling them all about our hook up last night. She makes eye contact with me again so I give her a nod. Girls are so needy.

Playing with my food in my pate I still feel down. Surprisingly Al plops down in front of me.

"You have fun last night? I saw Anastasia leave our room this morning."

"Yeah I guess."

He gives me a weird look and shakes his head. "Well thankfully for you, I've perfected the silencing charm otherwise, I'd hate you."

This does actually make me smile. My mood starts to turn around when I remember that today is the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. The gang and I love going to Honeydukes and stocking up on all of our favorite sweets, I mean who can get by writing an essay without a sugar quill or two. Then while the girls do some shopping, the boys always end up in Zonko's Joke Shop. Then we'll all finally meet back up at the Three Broomsticks. We could sit there for hours drinking butter beer and cracking jokes and making fun of all the couples that come in for a date.

"Hogsmeade, eh?" I say feeling ten times better.

"Yeah, I'm pumped, I've been having a major liquorice wand craving." Al says while looking towards the entrance to the great hall.

"Now you're talking! When should we go?"

"We just have to wait for Char, then we can all head out."

"Where's Ash and Hunter? And Alec? What about Hayley?" I can't help but say, what happened to all of our traditions?

"Ash is sick in bed, so Hunter is staying behind to take care of her. Alec has detention with McGonagall. And Hayley is.. Um… oh yeah Hayley has a date. " Al says all this super calmly like it doesn't bother him at all.

Al stands up, "there she is!" He's waving and up on his feet walking away before I can even glance over and see charlotte standing by the double doors. She looks adorable in leggings, thigh high boots, a grey hoodie and a green scarf. Here we go lets see how long it takes before they start ignoring me.

Charlotte's POV

With my arms full of sweets I head over to the register, I pass Al on the way, who is still looking through the cauldron cakes for his favorite flavor. I can see laughter in his eyes as he sees me with my hands full.

"Don't judge me, Potter." I say giggling. I can't help it; being with Al brings out the playful side of me. I feel less narcissistic when I'm around him and well if I'm being honest the snogging isn't bad either.

After buying more than enough sweets to last me a month, I look around for Scorpius. Not seeing him, I step outside for some fresh air. My bag full of sweet in hand I noticed Scorp standing a few feet away from Honeydukes looking out into the distance. What is up with him? He's been in the worst mood all day.

"Hey you." He turns and sees me and gives me a half smile.

"What are you doing out here? And where are you're sugar quills? We all know you needs them for long potions essay."

"What's really feeling in the mood for shopping." He says to me looking out into the distance again and hunching his shoulders.

"Well lucky for you a bought enough for both of us." I say with a big smile, trying to brighten Scorps mood. He says nothing, giving me the cold shoulder. Well that's not cool.

"Hey what's wrong?" I've had enough of this and grab Scorpius's shoulder and force him to look at me. "You're hurting my feelings here, what's up?" trying purposefully not to call him and jerk and start a fight, I try to reach for his hand.

"Nothing. Go back in there with Al."

"Is this about the fact that the rest of the group isn't here?"

He gives me an intense look, "I just feel like all our traditions are disappearing and no one cares." He looks sad, "it's our last year…"

"No one is forgetting anything, I know how much fun it is being here as a group but we all have different stuff on our plate now and we have to understand that." He isn't pushing me away anymore so I continue. "all the big stuff we'll still do together." I grab his arm cheerfully, "think about it this way, when we get back we'll be able to tell them all about the stuff we bought and they'll all be so insanely jealous, they wont miss another trip."

This seems to make him feel better because he finally gives me a smile. He shakes his head and lops his arm through mine. Al finally makes his way out of the store and smiles at us; he's holding two bags and looks incredibly sheepish.

"I couldn't control myself"

Scorpius and I laugh and I know that we'll have a great day exploring the tiny village and do some shopping. Al grabs my bag from my hand and adds in to his own. I smile and his and he winks, making sure Scorpius doesn't see. Sneaking around is hard when he does things like this, which make me want to jump his bones. Here in front of everybody. Which wouldn't be good, better keep those urges to myself, I wink back at Al and stroll down the Hogsmeade street with both of my boys by my side.


	6. Give Me Candy

Al's POV

The Three Broomsticks is packed today but luckily we get a table at the back. There's a steady stream of conversations around us, and a steady flow of butter beers making their way over to our table. Sitting in front of me are both Charlotte and Scorpius who happen to be having a debate about the effects of alcohol on a person's actions. Charlotte believes that sometimes the alcohol can make you do things you otherwise wouldn't. Scorpius disagrees and says that alcohol can't make you do something you wouldn't already want to do. They're aggressively going back and forth; I've known them both long enough to know not to get involved when they get like this.

Looking at Charlotte I can't help but smile, we've always been friends but since we've started hooking up and spending more time together, I see her in a whole new light. I'm attracted to almost everything about her, and after kissing her so much; I can't believe I kissed Ana for so long when I could have been doing this instead. I couldn't be more content with our arrangement. We've been keeping to ourselves and laying low; because we both know from experience as soon as other people are involved, everything changes between two people and it always adds more drama. Scorpius is waving his arms all over the place; way too into this debate he's having with Char, he looks happier than I've seen him in days. I sip the last of my butter beer and wave over a waitress for another one. Seeing Scorp so happy, just talking to Charlotte, I know it's my fault he's been so down recently. I've started taking up more of her time than I use to; and she can no longer spend her time with Scorpius. But honestly as much as I love the bloke, I don't feel too bad; he's had six years with her, time to share the wealth.

"Al what do you think?" They both ask me at the same time. When they realized they've both just asked me the same question, they give each other a hard look.

"I'm asking him."

"No I'm asking him."

"I'm not getting involved in this, you're both right." As soon as the words leave my lips they're both back at it, like they'd never even asked my option. Oh well, better than being stuck in between. When the waitress arrives with my new drink, Charlotte almost whacks her in the face with her arm. She's far to busy describing something to Scorpius to notice.

"Sorry about that." I say apologetically, to the innocent waitress. She just smiles and tells me it happens all the time.

"Al how can we decide who's right, if you wont get involved?" Charlotte asks me turning away from Scorpius.

"I don't know, flip a galeon?"

"That's perfect!" both Charlotte and Scorpius say together again.

"You're so smart Al."

Looking around the Three Broomsticks I can't see anyone with better or more ridiculous friends than I have.

Haley POV

Sitting in the common room surrounded by my goofy friends makes this awful date I had to go through today seem almost bearable. The sliver and green furniture looks extra comforting after the horrible pink everything at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, like who allowed her to decorate it like that? All of my friends are here offering me support and well laughing at my discomfort. Even Ash who's spent the day in bed is here curled up on Hunter's lap looking very tired.

"He did what again?" Alec asks laughing.

"I'm not kidding he started crying when I asked if he had any pets. Apparently his cat had just died. He even asked our neighbor for a tissue." My friends start laughing hysterically and I can't help but laugh too.

"What an awful date." Charlotte remarks, "I wish we had known so we could of come rescue you."

"Well, how was your day guys?" Ash asks sniffling.

"We had a great time." Al says smiling looking at both Scorpius and Charlotte.

"And it's your lucky day because we brought everyone sweets!" Charlotte's smile is enormous as she let's this news sink it. You can tell she loves buying people gifts and making their day.

"No way!" We're all so excited; you can tell Honeydukes is our favorite part of Hogsmeade.

"Pass the Pumpkin Pasties!"

"That's so nice of you guys!" another sniffle from Ash.

We're all so happy and in such a good mood, I barely notice Charlotte and Al looking at each other just a little bit too long. I see Scorpius put his arm around Alec as they split a chocolate wand; he looks happy. So does everyone to be honest. We start discussing the upcoming quidditch game coming up next weekend. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, how exciting! It'll be the first match of the year and I'm never not in the mood to see hot teenage boys in quidditch uniforms; so I'm all for it. This year Scorpius is captain of our team, which means we'll be forced to watch even more of they're practices. But that's okay, I'll have Charlotte to keep me company; she never misses any of their practices or games, she's dedicated like that.

"Al's the best seeker Hogwarts has seen in year!" Scorpius says to the group, after being asked if he was nervous for the upcoming season, "we'll crush them."

I can't help but agree we have a solid team this year. Al blushes at the compliment and nudges Charlotte with his shoulder.

"That's not true." He whispers

"Nonsense." Charlotte replies touching his leg well aren't they touchy today. Someone makes a joke and I grab another Chocolate Frogs, I need to get this horrific date out of my head and focus on what's important my friends, and chocolate.

Scorpius's POV

Studying in the library with Charlotte, sitting at our usual table, brings me back to our 1st year at Hogwarts together. I'm so used to spending my time with this girl, that when I don't see her for an extended period of time, I feel incomplete. Laughing and teasing Charlotte just comes naturally to me, and our friendship is as easy as breathing. Spending this time with her, back to our usual routine, almost makes me forget how MIA she's been these last few days. Charlotte makes a little frustrated sound and start twirling her hair distractedly, which in Charlotte language means she's given up for today.

"You all finished?"

"Merlin yes. I never want to look at another set of transfiguration notes ever again."

"Good luck with that." I say considering she'll be attending her transfiguration class for the rest of the year.

"You ever think about what we'll do when we get out of here? Graduation seems so close, now that we're in 7th year." This subject comes out of the blue and Charlotte has a worried look on her face. Trying to comfort her I remind her of our original plan.

"Of course I do. I'll try out for a professional quidditch team and you'll get that internship at the daily prophet and get one foot in the door towards your dream of being a journalist. Then you can write articles about me when I become famous."

Charlotte smiles sadly and turns her head to gaze outside at the school grounds.

"What's wrong? You seem worried, you know we'll always be friends, no matter what field when end up in."

"I know Scorp, I guess I'm just doubting whether I'll get the internship or not. I have so much competition."

She finally looks me in the eye, where I can see her shed a few tears.

"What if I'm not good enough?" Ah so that's what this is about. As sweet and confident as Charlotte can be, her self-doubt is crippling.

"You can't think like that. You're stressing yourself out for nothing. I've read your stuff, you have talent and skill." I pull her into a hug.

"Plus you happen to be friends with the son of Harry Potter, so that might come in handy," I say winking at her.

Instead of laughing at my joke, Charlotte looks alarmed.

"Shit, I forgot!" grabbing all of her things as quickly as she can, Charlotte swears under her breath.

"I'm late! So sorry Scorpius but I have to go." She kisses my head and rushes away from our table.

"See you later, okay?" she calls over her shoulder, but before I can answer she's already gone.

Shaking my head at Charlotte's forgetfulness, I look out the window next to our table and daydream about a blond Quidditch player showing off in the sky for a certain very special reporter in the stands.

Charlotte's POV

"I'm so sorry I was late, I can't believe I lost track of time." I give Al my best puppy dog eyes.

Rolling his eyes, "not fair! You know I can't stay mad at you when you do that!"

"That's why I do it." I say giggling. In revenge Al grabs me around the waist and starts tickling me. We've been in the empty charms classroom for over an hour now, fooling around and trying not to get caught. We'd had plans to meet at 4, yet studying with Scorpius had taken longer than I had expected.

"I'm sorry I was late." I say while kissing all over Al's face, first his forehead, then his eyes, cheeks and jaw, chin and lastly his lips.

"I forgive you," Al says leaning away from me and giving me an intense look. "You look thoroughly snogged, you should try to sneak over to your dorm before anyone notices."

"Unless you want people to know, which I'd be cool with." Al says surprising me.

"Not yet, but soon." He looks disappointed, but I can fix that. Grabbing his shirt and lifting it over his head, I can see his mood improving already.


	7. Who Knew

Charlotte's POV

"GO SLYTHERIN" I scream at the top of my lungs and clap my hands in excitement. I love quidditch games; they always bring the whole house together and give us something to look forward to other than the steady stream of homework and assignments. Today is Slytherin versus Hufflepuff and the second gam of the season. During the first game I had Scorpius and Al on either side of me, talking strategy over my head the entire time. Even though I had no idea what they were talking about I couldn't help but love their commentary throughout the game. Today as both Scorpius (the captain) and Al (the seeker) play on the Slytherin team I'm left without their hilarious banter as I'm now sandwiched in between Hayley and Alec as they take turns gossiping and commenting on which player has the best quidditch body.

It's the beginning of October and the autumn chill has begun. As I shout and cheer, and see Al fly by our stand, I think back to this morning and the good luck make out session that transpired between us. Things between us are progressing too quickly for my liking and I need to figure out my own feelings. Catching feelings for Albus Potter isn't smart. Especially since we share so many mutual friends; if something goes wrong I'm screwed. I'll never escape him. Shaking my head I try not to think negatively. Al is such a special guy and he's been treating me so well, I have to let down my guard at some point or I'll never find true happiness. Or at least that's what Hayley says at night in our dorm room; during our weekly "tell me everything about you and Al now" chats. I wonder what my sisters would think about this secret fling I'm having? Would they be proud, or disappointed? They've always told me to be careful about which boys I spend my time with. With their reputations, they would know. Yet while knowing all of that I've never been able to stay away from Scorpius, who's the biggest man whore of all. Untrue rumors and gossip about our relationship has circulated through Hogwarts for years and I've never let it ruin our friendship, so why should I let it ruin what Al and I have?

Alec puts his arm around me "Who's going to win Char?" he asks grinning.

"Slytherin of course" I yell putting my hands around my mouth and cheering some more. If Slytherin wins they'll continue on towards winning the house championship and more importantly there will be a party in the Slytherin common room tonight.

Sitting a few rows in front of us is a group of girls whispering amongst themselves. I recognize two of the girls from Ravenclaw in our year who I've seen at parties a lot. I see a few of them glancing my way and notice to way their eyes focus on Alec's arm still casually thrown over my shoulders. With a glint in their eyes, they giggle and laugh some more. Feeling self-conscious I shrug off Alec's arm ignoring his hurt expression. As someone from our team's scores he instantly forgets about me and jumps to his feet to cheer on the team. Still looking at the girls I see them take one more glance at me and as everyone around me quiets down I hear one of the mutter

"I bet she's sleeping with him too."

Of course, because I'm obviously sleeping with our whole year, so predictable, yet still a little sad. I'll never get used to people who don't even know me judge me without cause. In times like these I often wonder if I'd have the same reputation if I had a different last name other than Zabini and had other sisters that weren't the ones I'd grown up with.

"Do we have enough alcohol for tonight?" Hayley asks Alec, as they talk about tonight's celebration.

"You guys don't even know if we've won and you're already talking about a party tonight."

"Tsk tsk tsk charlotte my dear, its Hufflepuff of course there's going to be a party tonight." Alec says patting me on the shoulder.

"You're so mean!" and even though I want to sound stern I can't help but giggle. A party tonight would be so nice. We hadn't had one since the first night and we Slytherin we're slowly slipping behind Gryffindor for biggest party house. They'd already had two parties and had already claimed Halloween night for their third. We definitely had some work to do.

Shivering a little because of a sudden gust of wind I'm thankful for Scorpius's scarf he forced into my hands this morning. Added to my green hoodie, black leggings and brown riding boots, I was just warm enough.

"Hey Charlotte?"

"Yeah?" surprised to hear Ash and Hunter come up for air I glance behind me to where they're sitting.

"Is that Scorpius's dad over there in the parent's box?" Hunter asks me pointing to the box directly in front of us.

"He looks just like him." Ash interjects.

Taking my time to really look, I do recognize Mr. Malfoy sitting next to a few Slytherin parents talking to our head of house. Not expecting to see him here it takes me a minute to respond.

"That's him." I say trying to sound nonchalant. I'd often spent many summer vacations at Scorp's house and had spent my fair share of time with his father. As intimidating as he was, he'd always been kind to me and from what I'd witnessed a pretty average dad to Scorp. Id never even seen him even raise his voice at Scorpius. But to everyone else around us he was an ex death eather

"THAT'S DRACO MALFOY!" Alec shut up. He'd said that way too loud. I could already see people around us pointing to the parent's box and start whispering to each other. Everyone was going to know about this. People are so judgmental, why can't Mr. Malfoy just be another dad watching his son play quidditch?

I shake my head and change the subject to tonight party and our need to one up the Gryffindor's. Automatically Mr. Malfoy is wiped from everyone mind and the conversation shifts easily to drinking and partying. Who said our generation wasn't deep?

A few minutes later, I see Al soar from high up in the air. He shifts side-to-side flying closer and closer towards the ground. And the last second he pulls up and flies' with a big smile on his face towards the Slytherin section. He has the snitch in his hand; we've won! My excitement can't be contained as I jump up and down with all my friends; we're all screaming and cheering. The Slytherin crowd starts making it's way onto the field while students from other house start making their way back up towards the castle looking forward to a hot dinner and some hot chocolate. But not us we're still cheering and dancing when the Slytherin team fly's down to join us on the ground.

Right away I see Al and Scorpius shaking hands, Scorpius pats Al on the back and they both have huge smiles on their faces. Their team is around them and everyone looks ecstatic. Without helping myself I run towards them. The childish yet giddy feeling I have from our victory makes me reckless; and I'm too happy to care. Hayley grabs my hand pulling me back.

"We won!" she shuts over the loud noises coming from all around us. A little bit a head of us I can see the team celebrating, the boys reach them first and both Hunter and Alec congratulate our boys. All the Slytherin's around us look so happy, I can't help it but let it bring my mood up. The celebrating is infectious and looking at Al's happy face, I'm hit with a sudden realization.

I like this guy, and I don't care who knows. I want to share moments like this with him and I don't care who watches. Before I can stop and think through my actions and the stupidity behind them: I jump into Al's arms.

Rose's POV

Knowing I have to go congratulate my cousin I separate from my friends and head towards the quidditch change rooms. The image of Al and Charlotte together on the field keep running through my head. No more troll girlfriend hello Al's perfect match. I'm almost skipping by the time I reach the change rooms. I can't wait to tease Al about this; gosh I knew they'd be good together! I hope Scorpius is still changing so I can congratulate him too. We'd hadn't hooked up since the first night and I was definitely in the mood tonight.

"What's going on between you two?"

"What do you mean?"

Reaching the boys change room I hear voices getting louder, pushing the door open just enough to glance inside, I see both Al and Scorpius alone in the change room. Al's sitting taking off his shoes while a shirtless Scorpius paces in front of him.

"Just friends don't jump into each others arms like that."

"Okay so we're not just friends."

"I'm not stupid, I've seen the way you guys have been acting lately and Charlotte's always busy now and – wait did you say you weren't just friend?"

"We didn't want to tell you like this, but we've been seeing each other for the past month or so."

"YOU'VE BEEN HOOKING UP BEHIND MY BACK."

"Don't say it like that! We didn't want anyone to know, until we understood what we were feeling ourselves. When people find out they put labels on things. It's hard to understand what you're feeling when people are deciding for you.

"I'm not just anybody."

"Don't be so dramatic man." Al shakes his head, taking a deep sigh; he gets up and places a hand on Scorp's shoulder. "I know you guys are best friends, you don't need to be protective. I wont hurt her I care about her as much as you do."

Scorpius doesn't look any happier but he starts undressing and getting out of his quidditch uniform. Id seen Scorp around guys Charlotte has hooked up with, he's never been like this before, even with the really douchy guys she's been with. I feel jealous and annoyed all at once. Its obvious Scorpius has some type of feelings for Charlotte, and even though Scorpius and I am not a thing, I'm pissed. I think of all the times we've slept together and wonder if he was thinking of her while we were together. I feel tears in my eyes and as I walk away back to the castle all I can think about is how disappointed my dad would be to learn I'd shed tears for a Malfoy.

Al's POV

As the celebration continues around me I'm struck be how lucky I am. I look around the room and spot Rose who'd congratulated me earlier during the party with a celebratory shot. Her wild auburn hair falling in waves behind her back she's hard to miss. At the moment she's playing tonsil hockey with a tall Ravenclaw on one of the Slytherin couches. Gross. To my left I see Hunter and Ash engaged in a pretty vicious game of beer pong against Alec and a short blond 6th year Slytherin. They look pretty into it. Alec calls my name and asks me to bet on his team. I just laugh. How lucky I am that I've found friends in Slytherin who accepts me and don't hold my famous family against me. Scorpius is nowhere to be seen, probably already with some random girl upstairs in our room. For once I don't care, after our conversation in the locker room I'm annoyed by his possessiveness over Charlotte. Even though he'd always been closer to her than me, he didn't own her and she could be with whomever she wanted. And lucky enough for me she wanted to be with me. At that exact moment I see Charlotte make her way over to me with drinks in her hand.

"Is that for me?" I ask her grabbing her and pulling her close.

"No it's for my other boyfriend." She replies smirking at me, I grab the drink and take a big sip.

"I didn't know I was your boyfriend."

"Me neither but the Patil twins stopped me at the door and according to them you are." She rolls her eyes to show me how ridiculous she thinks all of this is. Yet as I kiss her she giggles.

"I think out of all the reputations you've had, dating me wouldn't be the worst." I say teasing her."

I go in for another kiss put she pushes me away. She looks thoughtful for a second, and then places her hands in my hair.

"I think you're right." She finally says, kissing me this time.


End file.
